Todos aman a Freezer
by Smithback
Summary: Zarbon, Dodoria y todos los soldados del emperador tienen que sufrir los pedidos y extrañezas de Freezer. ¿Por qué están fastidiados de tan inocente ser?
1. Chapter 1

**Todos odian a Freezer**

 **Antojos**

"«La vida se alimenta de la vida; es cruel, pero es la voluntad Divina." ANTHONY LEEUWENHOEK-cazadores de microbios

Dodoria pasó la mano por sus ojos, en un intento de quitarse el cansancio de encima. Había pasado las últimas semanas, rastreando la comida que Freezer le había encomendado, por fin la había encontrado… esperaba entregarla y que su amo no entrara pronto en otra de sus fastidiosas fases de locura y berrinche, y si así lo hacía, esperaba que fuese Zarbon o algún otro soldado el que tuviese la des fortuna de estar cerca para recibir sus órdenes.

Dodoria vio el paquete a su lado en el asiento del copiloto de su pequeña nave. Por ahora, era cuestión de minutos para aterrizar en la nave central de Freezer, y un poco más para encontrarse con su Lord. Solo esperaba que estuviese de buen humor y que recibiese con gusto su comida. ¡¿Cómo esperaba Freezer que encontrase huevos de unicornio en salsa de tomate?!

Los unicornios, además de estar casi extintos, definitivamente no nacían de huevos. Pero Freezer se las había arreglado para tener antojo de ello. Con un poco de ingeniería genética, algo de suerte y un certificado falso de 'huevos de unicornio', había logrado conseguir ese maldito platillo.

Solo faltaba que le gustase…

El soldado resopló cansado.

No tenía muchas esperanzas... bueno, al cabo que no le gustaba mucho vivir…

*Notas de la autora:

Incluyendo ésta, serán 6 ¿viñetas? Sobre algunas de las locuras de mi amado Freezer. Tengo, como siempre, la sensación de que me falta decir algo, pero no sé qué podría ser.

Todo pertenece al maestro

20-21 Marzo, 2016


	2. El uniforme

**El uniforme**

«Hay una gran cantidad de mentiras dando vueltas por el mundo y lo peor es que la mitad son verdad» Winston Churchill.

* En la sastrería de la nave central.

.

"¿Otra vez? Pero… ¡hace apenas un mes cambiamos el diseño de los uniformes de los soldados! ¿Cómo demonios lo quiere ahora?"

"Color crema, creo que lo quiere como estaba antes de que fuese negro con rojo… hace unos tres cambios, ¿recuerdas?"

El hombre que diseñaba los uniformes para el ejército de Freezer resopló exasperado. "Dime que guardamos algunos ejemplares de ese uniforme."

El otro hombre asintió con la cabeza. "No," sonrió con complicidad y guiñó uno de sus 4 ojos. "Freezer ordenó destruirlos todos. –¡Es un diseño pasado de moda!-" arremedó el hombre a su Lord.

*Notas de Smithback

Mañanana una mas.

Sip, mañanana …


	3. Asiento

**Asiento**

"Intenta sólo embrollar a los hombres; satisfacerlos es muy difícil..." Fausto

"Soldado Zarbon, ¿viste el diseño de los asientos de los Sesasi? Ordena que me construyan un asiento así."

Zarbon tuvo que contener una mueca de desesperación. Los asientos de los Sesasi eran para seres que no tenían cola… Freezer jamás podría usar un asiento así. Zarbon dudó si decirle esto a su jefe o simplemente hacer el pedido y que su líder se diera cuenta del 'pequeño detalle por sí mismo. De todas formas se iba a molestar… "De inmediato, señor." Bueno, más valía un regaño después que uno ahora. En éste momento no tenía ganas de ser torturado.


	4. Mascota

**Mascota**

"para mí, todo hombre es poco fuerte, poco rápido y tiene pocos pies. " el centauro, Leopoldo Alas Clarín

(*)

"Sentado… ¡Sentado! ¡Siéntate! ¡Qué te sientes! ¡SIÉNTATE MALDITO ANIMAL DE MIERDA!" Ordenaba el emperador a su nueva mascota, un hongo volador. Una creatura adorable. Una bola amarillo pastel flotante y peluda. Freezer parecía no darse cuenta que su mascota no tenía pies o conciencia para hacer lo que le pedían.

"¡TE REVELAS ANTE TU EMPERADOR, TU MALDITA BOLA DE MIERDA! ¡MUERE!"

Freezer lanzó una esfera de energía, eliminando a su inocente mascota.

"Soldado Dodoria, traiga otra… ésta vez que sea azul."

"De inmediato señor." Dodoria salió de la estancia y fue a una de las bodegas donde estaban varias bolas flotantes como la que Freezer acababa de eliminar; la única diferencia era que todas eran blancas.

"¿Ya?" preguntó un cansado Zarbon a su compañero cuando lo vio entrar a dicha estancia.

"ahora quiere una azul."

Zarbon resopló, "Bien, aquí está la pintura, ayúdame para terminar rápido."


	5. Juegos de mesa

Juegos de mesa

"La vida es cosa extraña pero, afortunadamente para mí, tengo un gran sentido del ridículo." Los días del despertar

Zarbon, Dodoria, Ginyu y Freezer se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa jugando el juego favorito de Freezer, 'Monopolio Galáctico'; o al menos eso intentaban.

"¡Y el asombroso Ginyu pierde de nuevo ante su gran líder!" Exclamaba el capitán con exageradas poses cada vez que era su turno.

Algún tiempo atrás, Zarbon y Dodoria hubiesen compartido miradas de exasperación, sin embargo demasiado acostumbrados a las excentricidades de sus compañeros de juego, simplemente esperaron a que el capitán tomase asiento de nuevo. Muestra de lo habituados que todos estaban, era que ni siquiera el emperador mostraba desagrado o alguna otra reacción ante Ginyu. Una vez terminado el 'espectáculo', todos retomaron el juego.

"Entonces son 300…" comenzó Zarbon cuando Freezer llegó auno de sus planetas, pero al ver el rostro de su Lord, cambió. "250…. ¿200…? ¿150…? 100… ¿50…? … ¿Nada…?" el soldado resopló resignado al igual que sus compañeros casi aliviados ante su última respuesta. "La propiedad es suya y le pagaré por-…"

"Por uso de suelo inapropiado serán 100," comenzó el tirano. "Por los derechos de venta unos 100, está también el impuesto a uso de recursos extendidos… unos 300," Freezer se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, "Impuestos de contaminación serán 250 más los derechos de intercambio de propiedad unos 500, impuestos por cada ventana son un real y cuatro centavos, pero no temas, te haré un descuento de un .1% ´ por ya que soy muy bondadoso."

*Creo que solo he jugado ''Monopolio', una sola vez en toda mi vida…

-Impuesto por ventanas…. Sip, la realidad puede ser más extraña que Freezer.


	6. Lecturas apropiadas

**Lecturas apropiadas**

«A un libro exitoso no lo hace lo que incluye, sino lo que excluye» Mark Twain,

Freezer con una mueca de desagrado terminaba de leer un nuevo libro. "Pero que cosas tan desagradables sacan los autores, no tienen originalidad o buen gusto alguno, ¿cómo pueden llamarse escritores?"

"¿No le ha gustado la lectura, mi Lord?" preguntó Dodoria ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"¿Has leído ya está porquería?" inquirió Freezer tirando el libro al suelo para posteriormente quemarlo.

Antes de que Freezer lo lograra destruir, Dodoria logró leer el dichoso libro, 'El mago de Oz', se leía en la portada. Dodoria resopló internamente. Sí que lo había leído, era el libro de moda y tenía una vaga idea de que era lo que le molestaba a su líder, aunque para ser sinceros, podía haber sido lo que fuese, desde que preferiría un gato a un perro como compañero de la chica, hasta que Freezer mismo debiese ser el protagonista. Personalmente, Dodoria no había visto nada malo con el libro.

"No señor, no lo he leído." No se arriesgaría a ser cocinado vivo solo por estar en desacuerdo con su lord en un libro para niños.

"¡Matan a la pobre bruja… a ambas! ¡Además esa pequeña ladrona se queda con sus zapatos! Eso no solo es repulsivo, sino también… también… ¡YO QUIERO ESOS ZAPATOS!"

El soldado desistió en recordarle a su líder, que él no usaba zapatos.

Continuaba Freezer. "¡Deberían matar a esa horrible chiquilla que no sabe obedecer a sus mejores... esa tal por cual de DORITA!" Freezer, agitado, se levantó de su asiento. "¡¿pero qué clase de moral enseñan a los niños de ahora?! ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer que la protagonista sea una vil ladrona?! ¡La pobre bruja del inicio no le había hecho nada malo aún! ¡No le dieron oportunidad!" Freezer se detuvo mirando con molestia a su esclav-soldado. "¿y bien?"

"¿señor?"

¡Tráeme a ese autor! creo que puedo darle mejores ideas para que reescriba ese libro." Dijo Freezer cruzando los brazos y agitando su cola.

Dodoria comenzó a sudar. "Lo siento mucho, mi Lord, pero el autor murió hace mucho tiempo ya."

El saurio rechinó los dientes. Dodoria estaba seguro que moriría en ese momento, pero de la nada, Freezer cambió su semblante por uno mucho más alegre y relajado.

"Mejor aún." Exclamó Freezer satisfecho, moviendo la cola como péndulo. "Yo mismo reescribiré ese libro… "

Dodoria quería llorar. La última vez Freezer había reescrito 'Alicia en el planeta de las maravillas'… y luego los había puesto a representarlo como obra de teatro. Aún tenía pesadillas de la –Reina-Freezer-de corazones…

*Notas de Smithback

Me asaltan las ideas más descabelladas en los momentos menos apropiados... (Lavando la taza del baño) sip, ha nacido una pequeña viñeta más,mañana ahora sí, la última.


	7. Iletrado

**Iletrado**

"Entre las angustias de los días que siguieron está el mayor de los suplicios: la inefabilidad. Jamás podré explicar lo que vi y conocí durante esas horas de impía exploración, por falta de símbolos y capacidad de sugerencia de los idiomas." H. P. Lovecraft

"Soldado Zarbon necesito que haga una pequeña investigación. Aquel pobre hombre," decía Freezer después de una exitosa misión.

"Al que mató, ¿señor?" Intervino Zarbon.

"No, ese fue muy afortunado; no, me refiero al que torturamos hace un momento. Me temo que dijo algo que no entendí, creo que decía algo así como… 'piedad', o algo parecido. Investiga que significa esa palabra, parece estar de moda."

El guapo soldado hizo un esfuerzo hercúleo para no reír y/o golpearse contra la pared. "Si señor, ahora mismo."

*Notas finales de la ultra-maravillosa autora…

• Bueno, parece que Freezer literalmente no sabe que es la piedad.

Bueno, ahora, espero que les divirtiesen las locuras de Freezer.

Surgieron en un esfuerzo por obligarme a escribir… sip, la inspiración para escribir está baja.. Baja .. bajísima, pero los escritores renombrados y expertos, dicen que hay que escribir no importa que… entonces eso hice… ésta es la segunda vez que lo hago así y en ambas veces me han salido cosas de humor, no entiendo por qué, supongo que mi siguiente reto será escribir algo que no sea de humor…

¿Ideas?

*Muchas muchas gracias a quienes dejaron review, me alegran mucho mucho todos y cada uno de sus mensajitos, me alegran el día, la semana y hasta el mes... y el año cuando regreso a verlos... sip. gracias a: SophyBrief (gracias por leer y disfrutar, Luis Carlos (me divierto mucho con tus mensajitos), Lunnym (la realidad puede ser más cruel que Freezer), medalit (mil gracias por dejar review) , .165 ( lo poco que sabemos de Freezer es taaan genial!), Cristian (gracias muchas). y a todos a quienes dejen reviews una vez termine yo de publicar ésto. gracias.

-Terminado el 26 del 03 de 2016-


End file.
